World Exam Drabbles
by Yami Youichii
Summary: "Selamat datang di Hetalia gakuen. Saya, sebagai tour guide anda akan membawa anda keliling suasana Hetalia Gakuen saat ujian." *gelar karpet merah*   Kumpulan drabbles pertama saya. Full with gajeness. Dan beberapa teknik nyontek tidak bermutu.


_**World Exam Drabbles**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Humor, School life**

**Warning : Misstypo (wajib ada), OCs, Gaje, Full with gajeness in school, Pembicaraan asal, Terdapat beberapa teknik nyontek kaga mutu, etc.**

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam Reader-sama! (tergantung waktu kapan kalian membaca fic ini) berikut ini adalah beberapa drabbles singkat nan gaje pertama saya. Berceritakan bagaimana keseharian para nation saat bersekolah, terutama hal apa yang mereka lakukan menjelang ujian? Apakah para nation akan berjuang untuk belajar? Ataukah akan menggunakan kebudayaan siswa sekolahan yang tidak boleh tidak ada di sekolah (nyontek)? Saya, Yami, sebagai tour guide _Hetalia Gakuen_ akan mengantar anda keliling kampus~ **Check it out~**

**Enjoy Your Tour~**

**1. Welcome~**

"Selamat datang. Saya adalah tour guide anda. Perkenankan saya untuk mengantar anda keliling kampus ini."

Setelah menyambut anda di pintu gerbang nan indah dan megah, tergelarlah sebuah karpet merah yang dipasang oleh beberapa pelayan dan disusul oleh guguran bunga sakura yang tampak menyambut kedatangan anda. Kemudian anda mulai memijakkan kaki di karpet tersebut dan berjalan menuju kampus yang megahnya tidak karuan itu.

"Hari ini sedang ada ujian. Sehingga suasana kampus ini sedikit lebih sepi dengan skala 1 : 100.000 kali lebih sepi dari hari biasa. Jadi kita bisa sedikit lebih tenang." Kesimpulannya hari biasa ributnya naujubilla.

**2. Ranking **

Anda dibimbing oleh guide anda ke sebuah taman besar yang ada di tengah kampus. Taman besar itu dihiasi dengan berbagai pohon dengan bunga yang sangat indah dan selalu mekar tergantung musim. Kebetulan saat ini adalah musim semi, sehingga bunga sakura sedang mekar dengan cantiknya. Tour guide anda membawa anda ke sebuah papan besar yang ada di tengah taman tersebut.

"Papan ini adalah papan _Ranking_. Anda bisa melihat nilai-nilai umum para nations selama 1 semester. Yang ranking pertama diduduki oleh ketua OSIS kampus ini. Arthur Kirkland. Dia adalah murid kebanggaan kami."

Anda merasa ini pasti maunya author. Saya akui itu benar.

Kemudian anda kembali berjalan mengikuti guide anda. Sekilas anda melihat nama murid terendah ke 3.

Indonesia.

.

.

'Kok Indo bego banget si?' Batin anda.

.

.

**3. Room 1**

.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan melihat keadaan murid di ruang 1."

Anda melihat ke daftar pengawas yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh tour guide anda.

Pengawas Ruang 1 :Germany

Tampak semuanya sangat tekun dan jujur dalam mengerjakan soal. Benar-benar membuang kebudayaan seorang siswa. Kemudian saat guru bernama Ludwig itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela…

"Eh, nomor 7 apaan!"

"E!"

"Oi! Liat Esai lu dong!"

"Kasih tahu nomor 12, 17, 25, 29, 30, 31, dan 32, dong!"

"Lu gila! Banyak bener!"

"Ohoomor 37."

"Yaelah, kaga usah pake batuk segala."

Germany kembali menoleh ke arah mereka.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

**4. Room 2**

.

"Haha, memang sedikit kacau. Tapi begitulah mereka!" Ujar tour guide anda yang entah kenapa merasa senang. "Sekarang anda sedang melihat keadaan di ruang 2."

Ruang 2, sepertinya semua murid berpikir dengan keras hingga bergumam apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Pengawas : Turkey

"Ng nngg nngg nngg nngg, ng ng ng ng ng."

"Nngg ng ng."

"Ng ng ng nngg nngg."

"Ng nngg."

.

.

Kode Morse!

.

.

**5. Toilet**

.

"Berpindah ke ruang 3 ada dilantai 2."

Anda naik ke lantai dua. Kemudian anda melewati toilet. Dan anda melihat beberapa murid sedang bertukar jawaban di toilet.

.

.

**6. Room 3**

.

"Tenang saja, saya tahu kalau ada murid yang nyontek di toilet. Karna itu ajaran saya." Entah kenapa guide itu tertawa dengan bangganya. "Ini adalah suasana ruang 3."

Pengawas : Lithuania

Oh sepertinya semua murid jujur. Tidak ada yang berisik, tidak ada kode, tidak ada buku. Tampaknya ruang ini akan dinilai baik oleh anda. Tapi saat anda akan berjalan pergi anda mendengar suara dari pengawas ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, kamu salah. Soal ini akan lebih mudah dengan rumus ini. Bila ini dikalikan kesini, maka kamu akan mendapatkan hasil ini. Setelah itu bila ini bertemu ini, maka sifat dari…"

.

.

Pengawasnya terlalu baik.

.

.

**7. Room 4**

.

"Yah, tuan Toris memang tidak bisa tinggal diam bila melihat seseorang kesulitan." Ujar guide anda dengan tetap terpasang senyum gaje di wajahnya.

Entah ada apa, tiba-tiba saja guide anda berhenti. Kemudian berbalik pada anda dan berkata :

"Mari kita lewatkan ruang 4. Ruang 5 ada di gedung barat."

Anda melihat pada daftar pengawas dan mengarahkan mata anda pada ruang 4.

Pengawas : Belarus

.

.

.

**8. Room 5**

.

"Semoga tidak ada korban lagi dari ruang itu." Gumam guide anda sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya. "Berikut ini adalah ruang 5."

Pengawas : Thailand

Semua murid tampak serius dan konsentrasi. Mereka melingkarkan jawaban mereka dengan cepat dan cekatan. Membaca soal dengan baik, menghadap ke depan dengan sikap sempurna, dan melingkarkan jawaban mereka dengan tepat.

Tapi saat anda menghadap ke depan kelas mereka.

.

Semua rumus dan materi yang sedang diujikan tertata rapi di papan tulis kelas tersebut. Sedangkan pengawas sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, dan hanya senyum-senyum gaje.

.

.

**9. Room 6**

.

"Sepertinya ruang 5 semuanya jujur, sesuatu banget. Kalau begitu mari saya antar ke ruang 6." Guide anda pun tidak menyadarinya.

Pengawas : Greece

Anda melihat tidak ada pengawas disana. Kemudian anda mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, muncul Greece dengan wajah mengantuk dengan tetap menggendong kucing di bahu, mau pun di kepalanya.

"Tuan Heracles! Seharusnya anda tidak terlambat saat memasuki ruang ujian!" Guide anda pun mengomeli Pengawas yang baru saja datang.

"Aneh… padahal… aku sudah… memasang alarm… lebih cepat… dari sebelumnya…" Ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tuan pasang jam berapa?"

"Jam 09:50."

"Itu 5 menit yang lalu!" Sahut guide anda yang tiba-tiba emosi.

Greece pun memasuki ruangan dan membagikan soal dan lembar LJK pada murid-murid. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi pengawas dan berkata :

"Kalau mau nyontek… jangan ribut…" Kemudian ia tidur.

.

.

.

**10. Room 7 (Last Room)**

"Tuan Heracles memang seperti itu. Jika ia tidur, nuklir lewat pun ia tak akan sadar." Ujar guide anda yang akhirnya anda menarik kesimpulan bahwa guide anda adalah orang aneh yang suka nyengir-nyengir sendiri. "Berikutnya adalah ruang terakhir, yaitu ruang 7. Inilah suasana ruang 7."

Pengawas : Austria

.

'MURIDNYA NGGAK ADA!' Teriak batin anda begitu melihat ruang ujian yang kosong melompong.

Anda dan guide anda pun memasuki ruang 7 yang kosong itu untuk berbicara kepada pengawas ujian yang sedang membereskan barang -barang(coret;piano)nya.

"Uuhh… Tuan Roderick… sebenarnya, kemana semua murid diruang ini?" Tanya guide anda berusaha untuk sopan.

"Mereka semua itu bodoh. Saking bodohnya sampai nyontek pun ketahuan oleh saya. Karna itu saya suruh mereka mengerjakan soal ujian di rumah masing-masing.

.

.

Kau yang bodoh.

.

.

**11. See You~**

"Terima kasih anda sudah mau membuang waktu anda untuk melihat tour aneh nan gaje ini. Hasil dari ujian akan dipasang di papan besar di taman tadi seminggu ke depan. Bila anda tertarik untuk melihat, silahkan datang lagi kesini." Ujar guide anda setelah mengantar anda ke lobby sekolah sambil menunggu mobil anda untuk menjemput anda.

Sebenarnya anda tidak mau kembali ke sekolah gaje ini. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa tidak mau tersebut. Sehingga anda berkata akan datang lagi untuk melihat hasil ujian tersebut.

Anda pun naik ke mobil anda yang sudah tiba dan pergi menuju tempat dimana anda sangat betah untuk tetap disana.

_It is your home~ sweet home~_

.

.

.

**12. You**

.

Anda adalah seorang bangsa Indonesia. Tetapi Indonesia berada di peringkat 3 dari bawah juara umum. Tentulah anda merasa sedih dengan itu, saya pun begitu. Indonesia adalah negara yang sering kali menerima kalimat 'bodoh'. Dari Holland, Malaysia, Singapore, England, bahkan mungkin ada beberapa diantara anda.

Tapi jika anda memikirkan lagi bagaimana Indonesia. Jika anda memikirkan lagi bagaimana Indonesia di pandangan dunia. Anda akan berpikir 2 kali untuk mengatakan Indonesia itu bodoh.

.

Ini author niatnya ngapain sih?

.

.

**13. The Most Idiotic Person Can Be The Most Genius Person**

.

Akhirnya seminggu pun berlalu. Anda kembali ke kampus itu untuk melihat hasil ujian yang telah di jalani para nations. Anda pun kembali disambut oleh guide anda. Awalnya anda ogah-ogahan, tapi akhirnya anda menerimanya kembali.

Di taman besar itu berkumpul semua murid di kampus itu. Melihat keramaian dan kerumunan orang yang banyak dan berisiknya tidak karuan, anda sudah malas melihat papan tersebut. Tetapi guide anda menepuk tangannya, kemudian murid-murid bergerak memberi jalan untuk anda.

Anda melihat ekspresi murid-murid disana. Ada yang pingsan. Ada yang membeku. Ada yang cengo. Ada yang biasa. Berbagai macam ekspresi bertebaran disana hingga anda melihat Indonesia berdiri tidak bergerak.

"Sekali lagi diulangi! Juara umum sekampus dengan nilai nyaris sempurna yaitu 98,8 dengan hanya remed 1 adalah…"

'Oh, sepertinya sedang diumumkan juara umumnya.' Batin anda damai.

.

.

"INDONESIAAAA!"

.

.

Di detik itu juga anda merasa seluruh sistem saraf anda berhenti. Begitu pula Indonesia yang berdiri cengo dengan mulut menganga lebar. Wajah Holland tampak shock. England merasa tidak percaya nilainya didahului oleh orang yang tidak terduga. Dan Malaysia meninggal ditempat (baca;pingsan). Kampus pun menjadi kembali rusuh dengan sukses.

Nilai yang nyaris sempurna! Semua mata pelajaran 100! Hanya memiliki 1 nilai remedial yang buruk! Nilai mati! Apakah nilai itu!

.

.

.

Anda berjalan menuju ruang guru bersama guide anda kemudian meminta rapor Indonesia dari wali kelasnya, Majapahit. Mata anda pun langsung menuju arah angka merah bertuliskan 4,2. Benar-benar angka mati, kemudian anda menggeser mata anda menuju mata pelajaran tersebut. Dan anda pingsan dengan sukses melihat pelajaran tersebut.

.

Apakah pelajarannya?

.

.

Apakah pelajaran yang sulit?

.

Seperti matematika atau fisika?

.

.

Tidak kok.

.

Diantara seluruh murid, hanya dia yang remed dipelajaran ini.

.

.

Pelajaran apa itu?

.

.

.

Bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

.

**End~**

Gaje pisan! Saya tahu ini sangat, sangat, sangat, gaje! Mungkin bagi sebagian dari reader-sama menganggap pelajaran bahasa Indonesia itu mudah. Tapi bagi saya, pelajaran bahasa Indonesia adalah pelajaran yang sangat sulit! (full with trap! Weird word! Kebanyakan perumpamaan!) kalau disuruh jujur, nilai bahasa inggris saya jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang Indonesia… /orz (tiba-tiba curhat)

Tapi benar lho… jika reader-sama akan bersekolah di luar negri atau bekerja di luar negri, dan anda ditanya oleh orang asing apakah anda bangga menjadi warga Negara Indonesia? Saya yakin anda harus berpikir 2 kali jika ingin menjawab tidak. /he

Okay, that were some of my gajeness stories. Beberapa ada yang kisah nyata. /eh.

**Thanks For Reading~**

**From Yami Youichii**

**,With Love**


End file.
